


Sparks

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dance prompt, EreJean Week 2017, Erejean week 2k17, Fluff, M/M, Prom fic, erejean - Freeform, jeaneren - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: “It’s more than okay. I never thought I’d enjoy this so much. Especially with another dude.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to upload this yesterday but the site was kinda whack. It's not so great and very short and rushed but I have a lot on my mind recently. But yeah, here's this mess :)

♡♡♡♡♡

Bright flashes of green and blue speckles flashed across the gym floor through the dark. It was tacky and a cliche setup and he almost cringed when he had first arrived. It was only a couple notches less annoying than a disco ball would've been. This would be Jean’s last high school dance and he intended to make the most of it. Even if he was alone. And even if it did completely suck ass.

Not that being alone stopped him from chatting up almost every girl that showed him the smallest amount of attention. Which, was a decent amount of women. Let’s face it, he was a decently attractive guy. Tall and muscular enough. He just had terrible luck with the ladies and he had no idea why. The first thing he’d done when he’d gotten to the school was to search for Mikasa to tell her how beautiful she looked. He’d had every intention to ask her to dance with him but as always, she was stuck at the hip to Eren and Armin.

Eren, his usual glare stuck in Jean’s direction, looked pretty decent actually. His hair was combed (for once) and the three of them had coordinating colors. Dark red. So when he paid Mikasa her compliment, he complimented the other two as well. Sucking it up enough to say something nice to Eren. He didn’t even notice the way the short male recoiled in shock at his praise. Jean was unaware of the way Eren’s eyes flickered attentively or the way he bowed his shoulders pursed to accommodate the metaphorical butterflies bursting from his chest. Eren’s lips curved at the edges and his hands dropped to his sides in astonishment, but Jean was blind to all of that.

Jean was unaware of a lot of things; the most afflicting obscurity, however, was Eren’s unrelenting crush on him.

He left the trio as quickly as he’d run into them, he had other friends to meet up with and talk to. But when he left, he took a piece of Eren with him.

Jean wasn’t even upset that he’d come to prom alone. He was a little upset that he didn’t have a girlfriend, yes but aside from that, he didn’t mind this. Third-wheeling Sasha and Connie wasn’t so bad and with them, he could spend as much time by the snack bar as he wanted without looking pathetic. He thought he looked exceptionally well tonight, dressed in an expensive tuxedo his mom had rented specifically for the occasion and he’d even had his hair freshly dyed and cut so he didn’t look shaggy as he usually did.

He’d arrived late and there was only an hour left to the dance so the blond knew he should be prowling for some girl to slow dance with. What kind of loser would he be if he didn’t slow dance with someone at prom? But this was easier said than done. He sat at the small table by the snack bar on his cell phone as he waited for Sasha and Connie to return from wherever they’d gone like twenty minutes ago. Marco sat with him but neither of them spoke much; as was the way things went whenever they spent time together like this.

“Hey losers,” Jean looked up to see Eren pulling a chair up to sit with them.

“What do you want?” It was procedural to greet Eren this way; with attitude.

“Damn okay, I see you’re going to be a jackass tonight.”

 “When am I not?”

“Good point. Why aren’t you guys out dancing, it’s apparently the last slow dance.” Marco’s eyes dart to meet Eren’s as if he’s shocked and he suddenly stands up.

“I’m going to go look for Mina, see you guys!” When the chipper portion of the conversation leaves, Eren leans across the table and rests his elbows on the plastic top.

“/So/, you look pretty lonely tonight.”

“Surprise, I’m not.” For the first time, he shoves his phone into his pocket and leans against the table too. “Where’s Mikasa?” Eren’s expression drops at the question but he quickly regains energy.

“Dancing with Armin. Pretty cute huh?”

“Armin?! Why him?”

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” He teased, knowing that the two were probably dancing as a friend thing. Mikasa had asked Eren but he had to disregard the request since he was really hoping that some miracle would happen and he’d convince Jean that he was gay within the next five minutes and be able to make it onto the dancefloor. But he was quickly losing confidence that would happen. “They’re totally in love dude. Find a new girl to stalk.” Jean scoffs, looking up at the clock on the wall and as much as he wants to stand up; he doesn’t.

“I’m surprised you’re wasting the last bit of prom with me.” There’s nothing else Eren would rather do but he can’t say that. Can he?

“Yeah well, I like wasting time with you more than you know.” Jean is taken back by the comment, his eyes lingered and the dumbfounded look never left his face.

“Really? What are you fucking gay?” He taunts, mostly to be an asshole but deep down there’s a small part of Jean that really wants to know.

 

Is Eren gay?

 

“Something like that.”

“Woah-” For once his tone isn’t even mocking but he quickly turns to look at the clock again. Watching the hands move around the circle impatiently, in all honesty, he wants to get up and run.

“Yeah, I guess.” Eren becomes quickly self-conscious, regretting his actions. Neither of them talks for several minutes and when the song comes on and couples start swaying together the brunet feels his heart sink in his chest. His arms crossed in his lap, he stares at his hands desperately wishing they could be rested on the other male’s broad shoulders. He’d practiced the way he was going to tell Jean how he felt countless times and it never went like this in his head. Or in front of the mirror.

When the blond notices how upset Eren looks, he’s concerned. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he cares for Eren a lot.

“Hey, you okay dude?”

“Fine. I’m gonna go get some air.” He stands up, shoving the chair in hard enough that there’s a loud slam as the chair hits the table. Jean is left staring at the empty seat where Eren was and he feels hollow. He doesn’t even realize how much he cares until after the other male is gone. He’s always been so receptive so why did he never pick up on it? He rises slowly and makes his way through the crowd of couples swaying lazily together. The action seems very pathetic and with each step he takes he hates himself a little more. For weeks, he remembers hearing Eren talk about how much he enjoyed slow dancing. And deep down, he always kind of knew there was something between them. He just tried to keep it shoved in the deepest part of himself because he wasn’t ready for all that. The emotions between them were so messy and complex, he knew it would only get worse once they were on the surface.

Once he’s finally to the double doors that lead into the parking lot, he feels a wave of relief wash over him. He’d never been fond of crowds and the dance was really starting to wear him out. He glanced over the parked cars, looking for Eren’s beat up red Jeep.

As he walks across the dimly lit parking lot towards the brunet he sees sitting on the hood of his truck, he shoves his hands into the pockets of his slacks. It’s awkward at first, he notices Eren tense up from feet away and when he approaches him he offers a reassuring smile.

“It was pretty crowded in there, huh?”

“Yeah, what are you doing out here?” Jean can hear the hurt in his voice and the sheer unhappiness causes him to frown.

“I came to find you…believe it or not.”

“Why?” The blond climbs onto the hood of the Jeep to sit beside Eren, their legs dangling over the grill and resting on the front bumper.

“Well, you seemed bothered by something. And I think I know what it is.”

“Oh.” It’s simple and defeated, not Eren’s usual dialogue.

“If you wanted to dance you should’ve just said so. I wouldn’t have turned you down."

  
“…in front of all those people?” Eren scoffs, surprised by the male’s confrontation. “You’d be too embarrassed to, Kirschtein.” He pulls a cigarette out of the jacket pocket, pursing it between his lips and lighting it up.

“You were too much of a pussy to even ask so…” He nudges the other’s leg and shoots him an unreadable expression. Jean is confused, somewhere between wanting the same thing as Eren and being too apprehensive to go after it. “Those are bad for you, y’know?”

“Yeah, you’re bad for me too.”

“Well, damn Jaeger. Dysfunctional much.” He grins, reaching out to yank the cigarette out of Eren’s mouth and flick it away.

“Hey! What the fuck?”

“You can thank me in 30 years when you’re still alive.”

“Yeah, I guess.” It's obvious that Eren is feeling shitty about the entire night and more than anything Jean wants to fix this. He isn’t known for caring about Eren, quite the opposite actually. But knowing what he knows now, he wants to help.

  
“So…wanna dance?”

“Little late for that.”

“Not really…” He pulls the iPhone out of his pocket to pull up Spotify. It’s not that he really thought this through and he almost regrets suggesting it but he’d do just about anything to save Eren’s prom from being ruined. “Any certain song you want?” The brunet is taken back, his eyes squint and his mouth falls open slightly; staring onward at the blond.

“Oh. I don’t know-” He laughs, his cheeks and ears burning red as he tucks an unusually long strand of hair back. His hair is growing out, shaggy and unkempt. He used to keep it cut so short but recently he doesn’t seem to put the same effort into his appearance. Jean never asks about it but he always notices. So when the strand of hair falls back again, he reaches out to fix it this time. Rejoicing in how soft Eren’s hair is for a moment before switching through songs until finally coming across a slow dance playlist. When the music starts playing, he’s both startled and uncomfortable.

“C’mon.” He jumps back down to the pavement, holding a hand out to help Eren down. The shorter eagerly complies, feeling sparks when his hand is within Jean’s. They abandon the phone on the hood of the truck; the sound quality wasn’t so great but it was good enough for the two of them.

“I don’t even know how…” Jean admits, letting out an awkward laugh as his hands go to Eren’s hips.  The shorter practically melts into his touch, his back arching and his arms lacing around his neck. He practically relies on Jean to hold his weight up and when the taller male does he lets out a sigh of relief. They sway to the music, Eren’s head rested on his shoulder after only a couple seconds.

“You do know how, dork. Is this okay?”

“It’s more than okay. I never thought I’d enjoy this so much. Especially with another dude.” There’s a silence where neither know what to say so they just continue moving numbly, Jean steps on Eren’s feet a couple times but they both ignore it. Even if it isn’t perfect, it’s more than perfect to them.  

“Could you ever see yourself…with another dude?” He uses Jean’s own words to dig deeper into the situation, hoping that his optimism would persuade the blond’s answer. But his lips quickly curve downward and he looks off to the side, afraid to answer. He’d dated casually but never a guy. And never anyone like Eren. But to digress, he thinks he would.

“I…think I could. It’d have to slow. Real slow. But I’d try.” He laughs, hoping to cover up the fact that he’s scared out of his mind about what comes next. Is he bi? gay? Questioning? Shit, he doesn’t know if he’s ready for all that. But one look back into those elusive green eyes sets his mind at ease and he’s somehow okay with wherever this is going.

“With me, even?”

“…with you, more than anyone.” He reassures, convincing enough that Eren lets out a winded sigh of relief. He brushes his thumb along the shaved area of Jean’s undercut tenderly, looking for small ways to show the tall male how he feels about him.

“That’s the last thing I ever expected to hear from you.” People are starting to flood out of the auditorium but not enough to make them stop. The moonlight and the stars seem perfect for the moment and Eren thinks he might already be falling in love with the way Jean is moving them in slow, careful circles. Each time around he feels dizzy but it isn’t from the motions, it’s from the high he’s on. Caught somewhere between shaking from nervousness and paralyzed by happiness, he occasionally forgets how to make his legs work. So, Jean isn’t the only one that’s a bit messy. The weird look a passersby gives them isn’t even enough to ruin the moment, Ere’s arms are locked around Jean’s neck and he pulls him downward just a bit so that they’re hugging and swaying more than actually dancing.

“Yeah, don’t push it. I’m sure there will be times where I’m less than fond of you but right now I’m actually really enjoying your company.” The music cuts out and a more upbeat song comes on and the moment seems to be slipping away as Jean lets go to turn off the music.

  
And when the moment is reduced to silence and a shared awkward glance, Eren thinks he can hear the thud of his own heartbeat.

“When I’m with you, I feel sparks.” He admits, his voice unsure and a little skeptical. He hadn’t thought it through and it was admittedly an afterthought.

Shit, did he just say that out loud?

Jean laughs and the shorter male thinks he’s about to make fun of him.

  
“I feel sparks when I’m with you too, loser.”

 

 ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
